


Хищник

by Matsudaime



Series: Счастливая АУ про Леона и Ди [3]
Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: D smells and sounds very sexy, Fix-It, Happy AU, Leon is tied up and blindfolded, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsudaime/pseuds/Matsudaime
Summary: Вот не знаю я, mature это или explicit. На всякий случай занизила.





	Хищник

**Author's Note:**

> Вот не знаю я, mature это или explicit. На всякий случай занизила.

Леон был доволен жизнью. Он чувствовал себя дома, пускай его и окружала целая толпа питомцев Ди, а за дверями магазина был не привычный Сан-Франциско, а другой город. Но все же американский. Уже хорошо.  
Впрочем, думалось иногда Леону в каком-то романтическом и несвойственном ему порыве, он бы за Ди поехал хоть на край мира, хоть в Японию, хоть в сам чертов Китай. Просто потому, что это Ди. Его Ди, часто невыносимый, всегда новый, хотя казалось бы, они так давно знают друг друга. Пять лет почти прошло, но это если считать год разлуки.  
Тем не менее Ди ухитрялся его удивлять, и Леон полагал, что в голове этого китайца лабиринты похлеще тех, что у него в магазине. Лучше туда даже не соваться без опытного провожатого и карты, а то так и сгинешь. Леон хотел жить, и его устраивало то, что сам Ди открывал ему.  
А он действительно открывал, и Леону было чертовски приятно и лестно знать, что никто не знает Ди настолько, насколько знает он. Что он никому не доверяет так, как ему.  
Леон во многом был у Ди первым, и в плане отношений тоже. И мысль о том, что никто до него не касался тела графа (тот людоед и вампир не в счет), сладко пьянила чувством обладания и собственной важности. Ди как-то догадывался о собственнических эмоциях Леона и улыбался так, что несчастный собственник понимал — еще неизвестно, кто кем тут владеет.  
Но тем не менее он все-таки был первым, и то, что узнал Ди о том, как заниматься сексом, он узнал от него, Леона. И еще из своих китайских книжек, некоторые главы из которых он переводил и давал почитать, вгоняя Леона (у которого, между прочим, были и журналы Плейбой, и порно!) в краску.

— Детектив, — протянул Ди однажды после ужина, и Леон возбужденно напрягся. Ди звал его детективом в двух случаях — когда издевался и когда когда хотел соблазнить, во всех остальных случаях — просто по имени. Но сейчас тон издевательский не напоминал, Леон мог только гадать, какие грязные мысли таятся в этой голове, скрытые миловидным и невинным (трижды ха-ха!) лицом, и ждать, когда он воплотит их в жизнь.  
— Что?  
— У меня есть план, для которого вы должны вымыться.  
Леон усмехнулся. Ди мог говорить сколь угодно цензурно, если хотел, и столь же развратно, если ставил перед собой такую цель. Он ушел мыться в средневековую ванную, к которой даже уже привык. Конечно, за столько времени-то.

Быстро вымывшись — Леон был не из тех, кто подолгу плескается в ванне — он вошел в их спальню.  
Ди там не было, только курился какой-то сладкий дымок, но не тот, от которого через пять минут уже теряешь над собой всякий контроль, а какой-то другой. Запомнить все благовония, хранящиеся у Ди, было невозможно.  
На кровати, задернутой полупрозрачным пологом, невинно-развратно свернулась лента. Леон вспомнил те разы, когда он связывал такой же лентой хрупкие только с виду запястья Ди, и нетерпеливо сглотнул. И где его только носит? Давно пора появиться!  
С тихим шорохом двери раскрылись, и на пороге оказался долгожданный Ди. Его длинный халат тускло поблескивал в неверном свете лампы, которая бросала тени и на его лицо, и на всю фигуру. Всего лишь какая-то лампа, а какой эффект! От электрической такого бы не было.  
Леон почти сорвался с места, чтоб подхватить Ди на руки и потом бросить на кровать, как раз за этот полог, но его остановили запрещающим движением ладони.  
— Нет, детектив, не разрушайте мой план, — продолжал соблазнять его Ди. Он только что вымылся, однако губы темнели от помады на них. Будто только что накрасил. Леон почему-то подчинился и остался на месте.  
— Как вы отнесетесь к тому, если я вас свяжу? — спросил он, но тон не требовал ответа. Ди не спрашивал, а ставил перед фактом, и это бросило Леона в жар. Он только ухмыльнулся, таким образом показывая, что не против. Да, не против, но об этом знали только двое — они сами.  
— Твоя ухмылка как у дикого зверя, — сменил обращение Ди и проговорил это на ухо, кладя руки на плечи и немного вжимая пальцы. То ли от слов, то ли от его дыхания, то ли просто от голоса Леону в его брюках стало тесновато. — Леон.  
Ди умел произносить его имя так, что у него вся кровь бросалась к паху. Он громко выдохнул, и Ди опустил глаза.  
— А я ведь еще ничего не сделал, — сказал он. — Какой ты нетерпеливый.  
— Так сделай, не тяни резину!  
— Каждое твое желание для меня — закон, — Ди растянул губы в улыбке. — Сними футболку.  
Леон послушно снял, а потом Ди шагнул к нему, и он отступил назад, касаясь спиной ножки кровати, одной из тех, что поддерживали балдахин.  
В руках у Ди оказалась та самая лента, что лежала на постели, он как-то успел ее взять, а потом завел руки Леона за спину и там связал, не больно, но ощутимо и крепко. Халат его был туго запахнут, даже ключиц не было видно, и Леон очень пожалел о том, что не связал Ди первым. Физически он его сильнее, мог бы, но нет, он был занят своим возбуждением. Все теперь, связан и отойти не может. Стоит и ждет, что Ди сделает. И лучше бы поскорее.  
А он все улыбался. Потом вынул из рукава длинный шарф и завязал Леону глаза.  
— Все идет по плану, — сказал он, почти касаясь губами уха, а пальцами — его живота. Это почти-прикосновение ощущалось легким ветерком и невозможностью что-то сделать. И эта невозможность возбуждала его ещё сильнее. — И ты в моей власти.  
В его, черт побери. Как же хочется взять его и завалить, ну или хотя бы увидеть, но нет. Он мог только слышать его голос, звучащий невозмутимо, будто ничего не случилось, спокойно и ровно. Тягуче и опасно, одного только голоса хватало, чтоб Леон пытался высвободиться от ленты, чтобы хотя бы расстегнуть эти чертовы брюки, которые так жали.  
— Сними с меня джинсы, — вынужден просить он, и это чувство, что он под контролем Ди, его и бесило, и заводило. Как и его запах, сладко-горький, Леон чувствовал его обострившимся нюхом. Прижимать его к себе, чтоб этот запах остался на нем самом, целовать так, чтоб его голос перестал быть таким выдержанным…  
— Совсем никакой выдержки, — гладкие, одуряюще пахнущие волосы Ди касались лица Леона, когда он говорил. Он коснулся коленом его бедра, провел выше, но в последний момент остановился и убрал ногу. Леон застонал. Этот изверг просто дразнит его!  
— Ты проверяешь меня на прочность?!  
— Зачем проверять, я и так вижу, — сказал он, берясь наконец за ремень, выдыхая ему в ухо.  
Ди освободил его от этих чертовых джинсов, стало немного легче. А потом он еще и снял с него трусы, задев резинкой так, что Леон зашипел. Стоял вплотную, прохладный шелк его халата касался чувствительной кожи. Это было еще хуже, чем тесные брюки! Еще больше заставляло хотеть разорвать связывающую его ленту и помочь себе хоть руками, раз уж Ди намерен и дальше его изводить.  
Но — это Леон знал точно — Ди не оставит его ни с чем. Это знание поддерживало.  
— Я тебя так хорошо знаю, — он дышал ему в другое ухо, теребя между пальцами его собранные в хвостик волосы и при этом задевая кончиками ногтей кожу на шее. Леон задрал голову вверх, коротко застонав при этом. Знает, еще как! — Знаю, что тебе хочется сжать мои запястья, чтоб я больше тебя не дразнил.  
Интонация у него все такая же, голос вкрадчивый, опасный, дурманящий голос. Если Ди не замолчит, а будет говорить в том же духе и дальше, то Леон просто кончит от одного только его голоса, звучащего прямо на ухо и, оттого, что глаза Леона были плотно завязаны, окружавшего его всюду, как вязкая, тягучая темнота.  
Ди ходил рядом с ним, близко-близко, едва слышно ступая, как хищник во тьме, гибкий, дикий и опасный, Леон кожей ощущал колышимый его движениями воздух и рвано дышал от невозможности поймать этого хищника, овладеть им.  
— Может быть, вы хотите, чтоб я вас поцеловал, детектив? — он снова сменил обращение и взял его двумя пальцами за подбородок, поворачивая лицо к себе. Наклонился к нему, Леон чувствовал его дыхание на своих губах. Поцелуя будет издевательски мало, но он все же подался вперед в стремлении захватить его накрашенные губы в рот.  
Но ощутил пустоту на том месте, где только что был Ди, услышал тихий смешок.  
— Не так быстро, наберитесь терпения.  
Леон почти зарычал от нетерпения и уловил выдох самого Ди. Он только притворялся таким спокойным и выдержанным, Леон знал, что он может быть не таким, что может цепляться ногтями за его спину, оставляя там красные полосы, выгибаться и кричать под ним, стискивая ногами талию, кончать по несколько раз даже без рук. Наберешься тут терпения, как же!  
— Я знаю, что происходит в вашей голове, детектив, — голос его раздался откуда-то сзади.  
— Еще бы тебе не знать!  
— Пойманный и укрощенный лев, — Леон ощутил его палец на своих губах, он закрывал их, не давая открыть рот и сделать хоть что-то.  
— Развяжи меня, и я мигом покажу, что это не так, — рыкнул он действительно как лев, преодолевая преграду из пальца.  
— О, в вашей силе я не сомневаюсь, столько раз испытывал ее на себе, — Ди невесомо коснулся сгибов локтей, прекрасно зная, что это чувствительное место, и сорвал у него хриплый стон. — Тем приятнее сдерживать ее.  
Он ходил мимо Леона, а потом подошел снова и зашептал на ухо что-то по-китайски. Непривычный язык в исполнении знакомого томного голоса Ди звучал чересчур сексуально, и Леон прогнулся, как только ему это позволяли балка кровати и связанные руки.  
А потом он узнал несколько слов и понял, что не что-то!  
Ди цитировал почти напрямую слова персонажа из главы, которую он ему переводил! Переводил, а потом читал в оригинале.  
Леон не знал перевода каждого слова, но он знал перевод всей фразы, и его воспаленное уже воображение, накрученное голосом Ди и его едва ощутимыми прикосновениями подкинуло ему картину, в которой Ди стоит перед ним нм коленях, глубоко беря в рот, лаская губами и языком, помогая и руками, тяжело дышит оттого, что приходится дышать только носом, и стонет, когда головка упирается в горло, в его мягкую стенку.  
— Ди, я долго так не выдержу! — застонал и сам он от своего воображения.  
— А может, я и не хочу, чтоб ты выдерживал, — сказал он все тем же невозможно ровным — хоть бы раз сбился! — голосом, невесомо проводя кончиками ногтей по всей длине, по влажной коже, цепляясь ногтем за самый конец напоследок.  
Леон застонал-зарычал, прогибаясь в пояснице сколько можно. Когда Ди его развяжет, Леон отлюбит его с такой силой, что он даже ходить наутро не сможет!  
От мыслей, как именно он будет это делать, он застонал еще сильнее, откидывая голову назад и оскаливаясь.  
— У вас поистине звериные инстинкты, детектив, вы знаете об этом? — Ди опускал его голову, берясь за подбородок.  
— Сам… меня довел!  
— Знаю, — коленом он снова гладил внутреннюю сторону бедра, останавливаясь и убирая его в самый последний момент. Руки Леона заболели от того, с какой силой он дергал их, пытаясь разорвать эту проклятую ленту, он хрипло и рвано дышал.  
— Мой план был тщательно продуман со всех сторон, — сказал Ди с ноткой самодовольства.  
Он снова коснулся его своим халатом, а потом шарф, не дающий ничего видеть, соскользнул по его плечу.  
— Как вас просто довести, детектив.  
Его разные глаза порочно и опасно блестели в свете лампы, губы были приоткрыты, его слова были единым выдохом в губы Леона. Он подался вперед, Леон поймал его в поцелуй, чуть не поедая его вместе с помадой, целовал, проникая в его рот языком, отчаянно и несдержанно. Ди не торопился отвечать, и эта его внезапная напускная покорность только сильнее взвинчивала. Сорвать ее, сорвать поскорее, довести его так, как он сам только что довел Леона.  
Ди прижался к нему, и Леон с пронзающим выдохом почувствовал, что Ди только притворяется, что он владеет собой и ситуацией. Очень хорошо притворяется, но тело выдавало его с головой. Черт, как же он хочет.  
Шуршание шелка — и лента сползла с его рук. Почувствовав свободу, Леон немедленно повалил Ди на кровать, накрыв его собой. Он его целует, сжимает, удерживает запястья, коленом раздвигая ноги.  
— Хала… — попытался попросить Ди, но Леон его заткнул очередным поцелуем и нащупал на кровати пузырек с маслом.

***

Голос Ди больше не звучал ни вкрадчиво, ни томно, Ди то вжимался в матрас, то в самого Леона, громко кричал его имя и бесконечное «Еще», потому что на большее не хватало воздуха, царапал спину, пачкал губы и шею темной помадой и едва мог переводить дыхание.  
— Ты мой, мой, мой, только мой, — повторял Леон, вцепляясь в его бедра, так широко раскрытые.

У него не хватало выносливости даже на простой бег. Ди раскинулся на кровати, бесстыдный и вымотанный, окутанный восхитительным запахом, и так же тяжело дышал, как и несколько минут назад. Его гладкие волосы растрепались по подушке.  
— Хищ… ник, — произнес он. — Хочу… еще раз.  
— Отдышись сначала, ненасытный, — ответил ему Леон. — Я не хочу, чтоб ты потерял сознание от гипервентиляции прямо подо мной.  
Леон покинул комнату, чтоб принести воды с кухни. Ди слабо поднял руку, будто зовя его остаться.  
— Я скоро вернусь.  
На кухне он осушил аж три стакана воды и захватил еще парочку для Ди. Вот он отдохнет, а потом можно будет продолжить.  
О том, что в участок завтра придется надеть что-то с высоким горлом — летом, в такую жару — он старался не думать.


End file.
